


Game of Thrones Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Game of Thrones Imagines [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Game of Thrones characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Tormund Giantsbane - fighting with Jon in the Battle of the Bastards and afterwards taking care of Tormund (NSFW requested).

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164245071622/dreamofspring-squadgoals)

> _Imagine fighting with Jon in the Battle of the Bastards and afterwards taking care of Tormund (NSFW requested)._

———  _Request for[@g00dl13](https://tmblr.co/mruCn-hj0UPpSBKNif0n0JA)_ ———

“I’m glad you’re okay,” you murmur against his lips, relishing in the relief his arms wrap around you, holding you to him as if there was nowhere else you belonged at this moment. Certainly, you could have been doing a number of things that your responsibilities would eventually lead you to, but right now, all you could think about was that the two of you had been part of the ones who survived the battle that waged upon Winterfell that day.

“I could say as much for you,” Tormund’s voice is gruff, hinting at the desperation that was creeping onto the both of you as your slow pace torturously delays any climax that would otherwise have come by now. Your breath hitches as his hand slips along your chest, sending a shiver right to your core that urges your hips to snap against his. “But I knew you would be,” a smile tugs at his lips, his voice a bit breathless at the feeling, “my woman’s a fighter.”


	2. Sandor Clegane - having sex with Sandor with him keeping you pressed against a tree.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sandor](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154159839292)

> _Imagine having sex with Sandor with him keeping you pressed against a tree._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The bark was digging into your hands. This is what you got for planning a picnic with him, but the whimpers coming from you weren’t complaints. You push back against him, only for Sandor to forcefully thrust you back into the tree. You were at the mercy of his rhythm, his hand against the small of your back keeping you bent for him.

“Sandor, fuck, hurry up,” you groan, demanding, which only serves to get a rough chuckle from him.

A sharp gasp escapes you when he tugs you upwards quickly by his hand finding your shoulder, forcing your back against his front as he never gives in his torturous pace, “Eager to cum, aren’t you? Bossy little thing.”


	3. Oberyn Martell - surprising Oberyn by pulling him into a darkened alcove and kissing him, which evolves into something more.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174041372562/virsenya-deactivated20170102-gif-meme-oberyn)

> _Imagine surprising Oberyn by pulling him into a darkened alcove and kissing him, which evolves into something more.  
> _

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_ ———

When your lips part, it’s your own giggles that dance through the halls of the Red Keep. Oberyn’s face is a picture of amusement at how you had gripped his hand and pulled him into a small crevice of the hallway to steal a kiss while some proper noble-looking ladies passed by unknowingly.

“Are you determined to scandalize the entirety of King’s Landing?” Oberyn murmurs before dipping his head to nudge his nose at your chin, getting your head to tilt back ever so slightly enough for his lips to trail down your neck. Despite his words, he clearly couldn’t care less about causing a scandal.

You feel his dark hair slip through your fingertips as you press yourself flush against him, “Perhaps they should not be so wound up.”


	4. Jorah Mormont - tangling your fingers through Jorah’s hair as he goes down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Jorah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160723023717/aylahurst-sir-glenn-the-guard-of-the-queen)

> _Imagine tangling your fingers through Jorah’s hair as he goes down on you._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

“Jor-ah!” the last syllable of his name comes out in a quick gasp, your hands instinctively reaching for his hair as he takes you so close to your peak you can almost taste it. You were so close— just a little more and you would come undone on his fingertips, his mouth kissing you most intimately as your thighs tensed around his shoulders, the only barrier keeping them from snapping shut in the shock of your orgasm.

Your fingers tangle into his hair, seeming to urge him forwards as he only returns to his task with more vigor, intent on not stopping until he makes you a complete mess beneath him.


	5. Tyrion Lannister - sucking Tyrion off while he’s trying to read.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fjess-s1-game-of-thrones-g-tyrion-lannister-lannister-gotedit-gotrewatch%2F90217445615&t=YmUyNmZmNjQ4NWEwOTk2MjNjMjg5YjAwYTI2ZGE1MDNkYWY4YjJmNixkaDF5dEE4dg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171785825338%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-tyrion-imagine-sucking&m=0)

> _Imagine sucking Tyrion off while he’s trying to read._

———  _Requests for anon_  ———

Tyrion had offered you a glance, a smile slipping to his lips before he returns to the world of his book. The warmth of your body against his is noticeable as you slip into bed with him silently, deceptively content with lying your head on his lap as he propped the book with his hands.

The peacefulness of the room is broken, along with his concentration of the words on the page as he feels your shifting, and suddenly notices his trousers have slacked slightly. Peering over the book, its thick pages a wall between you, he realizes the look in your eyes he had initially misread as sleepiness was in actuality lust lidded by your lashes as you smirked mischievously up at him.

“And to think, I was getting to the good part,” Tyrion hums, a joke in his voice as he watches your hand find his cock through the thin fabric of his nightclothes. Your responding giggle is far better than the girls of the book, his hips responding instinctively to your touch to allow you better reach. “Did you come here with the sole purpose to distract me?”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” your tongue darts out to wet your lips, and Tyrion wonders what sinister things they had planned for him tonight as you continued your lie, “I wouldn’t dream of interrupting your reading.”


	6. Oberyn Martell - Oberyn’s hands caressing and squeezing different parts of your body as you ride him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Oberyn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/157461379862/alayneestone-oberyn-martell-smiling-for-this)

> _Imagine Oberyn’s hands caressing and squeezing different parts of your body as you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Mmm,” his moan comes out as a moan thanks to how he was biting his bottom lip, his smile distorted slightly as he watched you through his lidded eyes as you rode him as if you had all the time in the world. Oberyn certainly wasn’t about to rush you any with the way this pace allowed you to carefully control your muscles with each grind of your hips around his. “Yes… Just like this.” His hands caressed your body, wherever he could reach as he took all the pleasure he could in watching the pleasure flash across your face and hearing the gasps come from you quickly, as if you had startled yourself when he hits you in a particularly perfect way over and over again.

“O-Oberyn,” you manage, your hands coming to plant themselves on his chest as you grind against him in such a fantastic way that has his eyes fluttering shut and his feet planting into the mattress to thrust up into you.

He praises, “You are  _perfect_  at this.”


	7. Tormund Giantsbane - Tormund’s reaction as you go down on him for the first time.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165181279047/jonsnowsource-he-your-king-now)

> _Imagine Tormund’s reaction as you go down on him for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were thoroughly enjoying yourself. Sure, he was getting the majority of the benefit right now, but there was something about having a strong man like Tormund in this position that was a major ego trip. Knowing that you were the one coaxing those moans from his lips was foreplay in its own right.

Going down on him was by no means a selfless endeavor on your part. You relished in the way he gripped at your hair, just the right amount of pressure to ensure you’d keep going as he cursed and gasped your name. And when he lost himself completely for a moment to issue a thrust into your mouth that has you pressing his hips back towards the chair he was sat in, your lips quirk upwards in humored satisfaction.

For a moment, you debated if you should tease him to the point of begging.


	8. Tormund Giantsbane - Tormund’s hands squeezing and massaging your breasts as you ride him.

_**Warnings:** Super _ _NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tormund](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165181279047/jonsnowsource-he-your-king-now)

> _Imagine Tormund’s hands squeezing and massaging your breasts as you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You could usually contain yourself to a certain extent when it came to your volume during sex, but this position had you falling undone. You were at the mercy of the powers that be and the man beneath you as you rode him to the brink of your own exhaustion and his. Moans and gasps fell from you involuntarily at nearly every jerk of his hips as they met yours, hitting you deep with each thrust of yourself upon him.

And he was no better than you.

“ _Fuck_ , woman!”

Tormund was arguably just as loud, just as vulgar, and just as desperate as you for release. His hands gripped wherever they could find purchase. First, it had been the sheets, but now he’d resulted to grasping at your flesh. Your thighs, your ass, your hips— he trailed his way upwards until now he had found particular enjoyment at your breasts, especially when he realized that it would cause you to throw back your head in pleasure as his thumbs moved in circles around your nipples.

“Tormund, ah— Fuck,” you curse in kind, all words dissolving into incoherent babbling that could only truly be translated as begging, chasing your completion as he massaged your breasts.

“Come on, love— cum for me!”


	9. Tyrion Lannister - having lazy, early morning sex with Tyrion.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhouse-lannister-qvQun2L64AH96&t=YTk2ZDk1ODg2MGQ2ZjIzOThkYjlmOGRkOTA3NjRkYmQ0ZDY2NDY2MSx5SVZlOThLTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167949882825%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-tyrion-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having lazy, early morning sex with Tyrion._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Tyrion,” you draw out the name, a giggle punctuating it as the man beside you’s kisses trail further down your bare side, drawing you from your slumber that had been so enticing until now.

“Good morning,” Tyrion hums, giving you a tug that has you turning easily enough towards him so that his kisses trail along your stomach. When you look down, all you see is a mess of curls at first, before he lifts his head to give you a lazy smile that only happens on morning when neither of you had places to be or things to do. Your smile is reflexive in response to his, only widening when you note the mischievous glint in his eyes as he grabs hold of the sheets along your hips, letting out a statement that has you laughing before delving beneath them, “I’m quite hungry.”


	10. Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane - having a threesome with Jon and Tormund.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having a threesome with Jon and Tormund._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Jon’s lips trailed along your jaw, a gentle contrast to the scratch of his beard and calloused hands that moved along your body. You release a soft moan of Jon’s name into the air when he travels down your neck, sending shivers along your spine with his kisses. For a moment, it’s enough to make you nearly forget the other presence in the room. Your audience, for now.

Tormund leans back in one of the chairs that could be found in Jon’s room, the crackling fire accompanying yours and Jon’s growingly heated breaths as Jon pushed you back onto the bed. He was being gentle. Gentler than Tormund would be when he had his turn.

When you glance towards Tormund, meeting his darkened eyes as he watched Jon pleasure you, you can’t help but bite your lip in anticipation and call out, “Tormund,” in an effort to get him to rise from the chair to join the two of you.

You don’t have to ask twice.


	11. Tormund Giantsbane - you and Tormund getting into an argument, but you end up making up with passionate sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; getting rough (consensually) _

Gif source:  [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fashavgreyjoy.tumblr.com%2F161366263987&t=MDc0MzBkZmQ3MzZkZTAzZGIxZDM0MThjN2FiZjE1MTc3YjNmZDkwYixmNHN2WDJPTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165624921889%2Fwarnings-nsfw-getting-rough-consensually-gif&m=0)

> _Imagine you and Tormund getting into an argument, but you end up making up with passionate sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The fabrics of the tent’s entrance billow quickly open and shut twice in quick succession as you storm into the tent with Tormund hot on your tail. Arguments with the red-headed Wildling were most always just as fiery as his hair, and didn’t end until both of you had had it out with each other. When he would walk away, you would follow after him. When you would walk away, he would follow after you. There was no running from your fights. You were too similar.

But right now you were just so  _damn_  mad at him.

The coldness of the land beyond the Wall was no contest to the heat that had flared within you in your anger as you turn on your heel when he shouts, “Don’t you fuckin’ walk away from me!”

“You know what, Tormund—?” you begin in just as loud a shout, certain the others would hear you through the tent, but they were used to it. They no longer cared for yours and Tormund’s fights, other than for petty amusement, but once the two of you stormed off like you inevitably did most of the time, you were out of the other Wildling’s attention just that quick.

Tormund grabs you by the arms roughly enough to send a spark of adrenaline down your spine and cut off any thought you had of what you were about to light into him about once again when he smashes his lips against yours. The kiss isn’t loving; it isn’t kind. It is angry and defiant and filled with the need to just shut the two of you up about whatever it had been you were fighting over.

And you cling to him almost immediately, tugging at his hair with just as much defiance and determination to not let him win this that easily. You may be making up, but it wasn’t as if he would have you without a fight. Not with how mad you were tonight.

When you nip at his lip, he pulls back with a hiss, only to return the favor by nipping down your jaw while your hands push away his furs as he walks you towards the bedroll in the centre of the tent and you remind him, “You think I’m gonna’ fuckin’ forgive you just like this?”

He pulls back from your skin only to growl, “I know you are, woman.”


	12. Tormund Giantsbane - being Jon’s twin sister and being in a secret relationship with Tormund, but Jon finds out about you when he catches you and Tormund getting hot and heavy.

Gif source:  [Jon](https://anicez-shamy.tumblr.com/post/164322215270/robbsnows-with-respect-your-grace-i-dont-need?is_related_post=1)  |  [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fimagineswitchblr.tumblr.com%2F165146703285&t=NzRiOGVkZTE0YjAwN2QwOWEwZmQ3Y2RiNzFiZWEwZTk5NzJmYWEzMiw1RnZndGlJdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165338111096%2Fgif-source-jon-tormund-imagine-being-jons&m=0)

> _Imagine being Jon’s twin sister and being in a secret relationship with Tormund, but Jon finds out about you when he catches you and Tormund getting hot and heavy._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You shouldn’t be doing this here, out in the open. The many winding halls of Winterfell were silent in the area you found yourself in. Pressed against the warm stone of the heated walls of your childhood home, you could hardly concern yourself with anyone other than the fiery Wildling that had captured you there by his lips against yours. Most didn’t wander down this particular hallway anyway, and had you gone a little further down you could have easily ducked into your own bedchamber had Tormund not become so impatient that he’d decided to start this right here.

Your gasp comes out quick and breathy as he grinds into you through the layers of clothing that were between your bodies, your back hitting the wall a little rougher as your leg slips upwards to wrap around his waist and pull him closer to your core.

“Tormund,” you moan against his lips as hushed as you can manage, but he doesn’t even attempt to quiet his throaty chuckle when he nips at your jaw, clearly relishing in your attempts to not draw attention to the two of you.

All of that effort on your part is for naught when you hear boots approaching around a corner, attempting to unravel yourself form Tormund in time but failing when your twin brother, Jon, rounds it. Jon knew you, better than you swore you knew yourself sometimes, and was not fooled at all by the few inches you had managed to place between you and the older Wildling.

“Jon,” you begin, clearing your throat as you shoot Tormund a glare for his amused look, but deep down you already knew the secret you’d kept was out by the way Jon had glanced between the two of you. No doubt noticing the blush on your cheeks that rivaled the color of Tormund’s hair.

Blunt as always, Jon gives you a direct look before sending even more embarrassment through you as he continues on his way down the hall with, “Is this really the place?”


	13. Tormund Giantsbane - losing your virginity to Tormund.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tormund](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/164245071622/dreamofspring-squadgoals)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Tormund._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Have you ever fucked a man before?” Tormund asks gruffly as his hands make quick work of your clothes. He already had an inkling that he knew the answer to his question, but he wanted you to confirm that your overall hesitance against him was not from nervousness of him or genuine reluctance, but inexperience instead.

You let out a gasp as his lips come to your neck, beard scratching your bare skin as he travels to your chest, glancing up at you with a questioning look that demanded an answer to his question. In all honesty, he had made you forget what he’d asked for a moment as his lips distracted you.

Your cheeks flare with heat as you give him a shake of your head, shakily answering him as he pulls you against him, “I haven’t.”


	14. Tormund Giantsbane - showing Tormund to your old room in Winterfell after the Battle of the Bastards is won and the two of you having celebratory sex in your old bed.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tormund](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gramunion.com%2Fmistress-new-mistress.tumblr.com%2F164772828436&t=ZjYzOTgyYjZkNzIwMTRhZGFjZTZiMzhkOTdhZGIyZjQ1MjcwM2M2NywzZjVCWTR4ZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165195276302%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-tormund-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine showing Tormund to your old room in Winterfell after the Battle of the Bastards is won and the two of you having celebratory sex in your old bed._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I missed this room,” you sigh in nostalgic remembrance as you open the heavy doors to your room in Winterfell. You frown despite yourself at what Ramsay had done with the place, though the base furniture of your room was still intact. It was clear that any memories of the Starks that came before them had been meticulously removed. Your things you’d left behind had probably been burned on a pyre or sold elsewhere.

Still, you find yourself entering the room as it gives you a sense of home. This room could be rebuilt how you wanted, should you wish it, and still gave you a feeling of happiness despite the lingering reminder that Ramsay Bolton had had his grimy fingers on it.

Tormund enters the room on your heels, taking a look around as he whistles, “So this is how the pretty lords below the wall live. With stone walls and big fuckin’ furniture to keep them warm at night.”

With a mischievous smirk, you turn to face him as you sit on the bed, teasing him, “You could say, Tormund, we need the sturdy furniture for all the fucking that’s done in celebration of winning battles.” He grins at you at that, his own lust darkening his eyes more than the shadows of the room had, “And I thought I had you to keep me warm at night?”

Tormund moves towards you, removing the top layer of his coats as he does, allowing the furs to drape over a fanciful chair that was foreign to your memory of how the room had been when you’d left it. You’re glad he’s covered it.

Smirking down at you, Tormund runs a hand over his fiery beard when you reach to smooth your fingers along the ragged fabrics over his chest, “That bed’s never withstood a Wildling before, girl. What do you say we test out that sturdiness you say it has once and for all?”

You fear the way you look at him is more eager than you’d wished, because he chuckles at you when his hands reach to grab your waist and grip you to him roughly, pulling you from your seat on the bed, “A battle has been won, hasn’t it? I think this room deserves to see some celebration.”


	15. Jon Snow - being a Dothraki princess and Jon Snow is captivated by you from the first day, but you are one fearce, flirty, and goofy muthafuqa and you seduce him first and fall in love later.

Gif source:  [Jon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148935190172)

> _Imagine being a Dothraki princess and Jon Snow is captivated by you from the first day, but you are one fearce, flirty, and goofy muthafuqa and you seduce him first and fall in love later._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Jon hadn’t ever met someone like you before, and for good reason. The culture shock when it came to you always threw him off. Dothraki customs were not something he was used to, but even within the realm of your own culture, he doubted you were typical either.

You went for him with a direct intent, always having been one to go for what you wanted when you wanted. After all, you were a princess. 


	16. Sandor Clegane - Sandor getting turned on by you being pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Pregnant!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154159778642)

> _Imagine Sandor getting turned on by you being pregnant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Sandor had always had an appetite when it came to sex in your relationship. That said, the frequency with which it had increased over the few weeks that you’d known you were pregnant was something else entirely. If anything, you suspected the announcement of your being with child had only served to turn him on even more than you had before.

That was why, as you found yourself getting frisky with him once again one night, you couldn’t help but ask, “Does it turn you on that you knocked me up?”

“Of course it fuckin’ does,” Sandor growls against your breast, bringing your hips down against his to show you just how much. “Can hardly wait for what it’ll do to your tits.”


	17. Sandor Clegane - practically begging Sandor for sex because he’s been turning you down due to you being pregnant and he doesn’t want to hurt you or the baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Pregnant!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144594775557/masha-russia-asoiaf-characters-sandor)

> _Imagine practically begging Sandor for sex because he’s been turning you down due to you being pregnant and he doesn’t want to hurt you or the baby._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“And why the fuck not?” you whine in annoyance, finally having been brought to the point of begging due to his neglect. While he had had no problem denying you sex since you started showing your pregnancy, he had also had no problem keeping up his usual teasing manners with you. It was driving you absolutely insane!

“Because I’m not gonna’ be held responsible for fuckin’ the baby to death!” he growls, holding you away from him at arms length as if it were the hardest thing in the world for him.

You huff, rolling your eyes, “You won’t hurt the baby or me! That’s just silly!”


	18. Oberyn Martell - Oberyn showing you how talented he is with his tongue.

Gif source:  [Oberyn](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/157461385017/sansalayned-deactivated20141117-requested-by)

> _Imagine Oberyn showing you how talented he is with his tongue._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

In a matter of seconds he does it, “See?” Oberyn had plucked the tied cherry stem from his tongue with a crooked smirk, looking quite satisfied at how stunned you were at his ability to do it.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” you admit, letting out a chuckle at his skill.

Oberyn shoots you a wink, “I can be quite talented with my tongue.”


	19. Oberyn Martell - Oberyn going down on you for the first time.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; bad attempt at dirty talk I TRY SO HARD and it always sounds awkward to me idk_

Gif source:  [Oberyn](http://dani-tza.tumblr.com/post/123928033677/so-come-on-now-strike-the-match-strike-the-match)

> _Imagine Oberyn going down on you for the first time._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You’re surprised when he moves your hands away from him to press them above your head and into the plush blankets beneath you. Oberyn smirks at your confused look before smothering it with his kiss to your jaw.

“Tonight is about giving as much as taking, and right now I wish to please you,” he explains a moment later, his grip on your wrists lessening as he smoothes his hands south down your body, along with his kisses as he trails towards your hips and eventually lower. Before he delves deeper, however, he glances up with a mischievous glint in his eye, “Would you like if I fucked you with my tongue?”

You were certain your blush covered every inch of your body, and all you could do was offer a squeaked, “Sure,” and a nod of your head, getting a chuckle from him in response.

“No need to be so modest with me.”


	20. Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell - being seduced by Oberyn and Ellaria whilst visiting your distant cousin, Margaery Tyrell, for her upcoming wedding celebration.

Gif source:  [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150580472207)  |  [2](http://teplyshko.tumblr.com/post/94543788161)

> _Imagine being seduced by Oberyn and Ellaria whilst visiting your distant cousin, Margaery Tyrell, for her upcoming wedding celebration._

———  _Request for ilariyalavorowrites_  ———

“Has the prince of Dorne swayed you to visit his homeland yet?” Margaery asks, breaking you from the haze that had fallen upon you as you worried with the edge of your dress absentmindedly. You glance up, finding her to be wearing an amused smirk as she looks down to her lunch, the warm breeze that you’d found to be common in King’s Landing blowing her hair away from her face, “Or perhaps it will be his mistress that convinces you?”

“I do find them both,” you meet her smirk with your own, a blush tinting your cheeks as you think back to the night before, “quite charming.”


	21. Jorah Mormont - Imagine giving Jorah a morning blowjob.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154074849787/myloveiainglen)

> _Imagine giving Jorah a morning blowjob._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your smile disappeared between the kisses that you trailed across his shoulder, causing him to groggily turn towards you, woken by the warmth of your lips and not the morning sun streaming through the window.

“Hey,” he murmurs, along with a few other groans made unintelligible by the sleepiness still lacing his being, all the while your kisses trail down his body, along with your own, drawing a smile to his lips the lower you get.

“Good morning,” you giggle, placing one last kiss to his thigh as he cracks open an eye to glance down at you in amusement, his hand slowly drawing its way through your hair.

“Yes, it is.”


	22. Jorah Mormont - Imagine having angry and hot sex with Jorah.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/154074849787/myloveiainglen)

> _Imagine having angry and hot sex with Jorah._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were too mad to tell him that this was your favorite ending to your fights. Taking out your anger on each other this way, all hair-pulling, lip-biting rough sex was the perfect way for you to simmer down some of the heat that any past argument had lit up in you. Especially since he normally wasn’t rough with you.

But when he got riled, the make-up wasn’t going to be easy. Jorah was torturous. Taking the utmost pleasure in teasing you to the edge of your patience and then some, only knowing that you would have your turn to get him back for it come the next round.


	23. Pypar - Pypar is your newly wedded husband and you’re worried about him going to the Wall because you don’t know if you’ll ever see him again and he comforts you, leading to sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Pyp](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.glamour.com%2Fstory%2Fgame-of-thrones-deaths-complete-list&t=NzQ5NDg1Y2E4ZDI5MGM4MWQ1MjdhNjE1YTlhYWRiNmQ2OTFjZjBiZCxFSW1sbmdmWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152286471233%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-pyp-imagine-pypar-is&m=0)

> _Imagine Pypar is your newly wedded husband and you’re worried about him going to the Wall because you don’t know if you’ll ever see him again and he comforts you, leading to sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“What if I never see you again?” you worry, breathless as you hold him to you.

“What nonsense is that? Of course we’ll be together again,” Pyp’s hand cups your jaw, angling you to where he can get a better look into your eyes, “I’ll always be with you, even if I’m at th’ Wall.“


	24. Sandor Clegane - losing your virginity to Sandor Clegane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sandor](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144594775557/masha-russia-asoiaf-characters-sandor)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Sandor Clegane._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Are you sure you’ve never fucked a man before? Because  _damn_ ,” he groans reaching out to grab you by your neck to bring your lips closer to his, just as you slow the pace of your hips. “You’re a fuckin’ tease.” A smile plays on your tongue at the praise you’ve gotten from him, enjoying the fact that you were able to bring Sandor Clegane to the brink of his orgasm only to deny him it.

Your teasing doesn’t sit well with him for longer than a beat, seeing as his hand at your hip moves you roughly against him again, making you yelp in a pleasured shock, right before you accuse him, “You’re impatient!”

Sandor just captures your lips with his own, setting a pace the two of you can properly get off to, before he parts just long enough to huff, “You’re too cheeky for a virgin.”

“Well, I’m not one anymore.”


	25. Tyrion Lannister - a bearded Tyrion going down on you and leaving beard burn along your inner thighs.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tyrion](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151306056622)

> _Imagine a bearded Tyrion going down on you and leaving beard burn along your inner thighs._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Tyrion,” you gasp, gripping as gently as you could manage in the curls of his hair as you felt his beard bite into your thigh in the most delightful of ways. The space was sure to be raw in a few hours, but for now you could hardly complain what with the attention he was giving to your more sensitive areas.

His lips are pleasantly smooth among the roughness that surrounds them, as he kisses at your thigh teasingly, abandoning the spot you needed him most for just a moment in order to draw a needy whine from you, “I do love when you mewl for me, kitten.”


	26. Robb Stark - losing your virginity to Robb Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

Gif source:  [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150752104262)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Robb Stark._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Am I to be your first?” he asks as he unlaces your dress between the soft kisses he had been placing along your jaw.

Shutting your eyes for a moment, you let out a shaky, self-conscious breath, “You are.” His hand that sweeps across the side of your neck opposite his lips has you open your eyes again, just as he pulls away to get a better look at you.

Robb looks kind despite the lust that has blown his pupils wide, a smirk carving his lips as he chuckles, “I should take extra care, then.”


	27. Robb Stark - Robb leaving love marks all over your body during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150751370847/jonssnow-i-have-no-desire-to-sit-on-the-iron)

> _Imagine Robb leaving love marks all over your body during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He gripped your thighs so hard he would probably leave a bruise in the morning, but you couldn’t care at the time it was happening, too preoccupied with finding release in each other that his tight grip was hardly even registered among the other sensations you were feeling. Those marks were in unnoticeable places anyway, so it was hardly a concern.

His lips abusing your neck, however, were a different story, “Robb!” The huff of his name comes out breathless and amused as he grins into your skin, before nipping at you once again, “Robb! You’re going to leave a mark where someone can see!”

“Good,” he murmurs, continuing to kiss the spot as you giggle, knowing it was probably too late anyway to protest the bruise that would form, “then they’ll know you’re mine.”


	28. Oberyn Martell - Oberyn muttering dirty talk against the flesh of your neck as you have sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; An attempt at dirty talk_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Oberyn muttering dirty talk against the flesh of your neck as you have sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were so close, and the things he was breathing in the curve of your neck was only helping to bring you closer to the edge. The one hand that wasn’t between your bodies, urging your orgasm closer, was gripped at your shoulder, his arm wrapped around your body in an attempt to get the two of you as close as possible. Oberyn kissed at your skin, his beard scratching the abused skin, as you let out a moan.

“Are you going to cum? You’re going to make me,” he groans as you tighten yourself around him upon his next thrust, your fingers pressing into his skin as he continues his torturous pace. “Shall I fuck you harder?”

His hand moves from your shoulder to your hair, tugging gently as he nips your flesh, leaving you gasping out your answer, “Please!”


	29. Khal Drogo - grabbing your ass as he pulls you in for a passionate, steamy kiss.

Gif source:  [Drogo](http://bubblegumbitch-hunts.tumblr.com/post/95846141449/jason-momoa-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine Khal Drogo grabbing your ass as he pulls you in for a passionate, steamy kiss._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It was a Dothraki celebration that was occurring around you, so you should have known better when you walked past Khal Drogo, only for him to grab you by the wrist to turn you to face him. He had a look of determined want in his eyes as they looked down your form briefly before his hand grabbed roughly at your ass, pulling you flush against him.

He was so large that there was no escape from his kiss, but truthfully you wouldn’t want to, even with the amount of people around to see. He growled something in Dothraki against your lips as his hand on your ass ground you closer, his other one coming to your jaw to angle your head the way he wanted as he ravaged your mouth.

Shouts of the celebration drowned out from your awareness as you kissed him back, reaching up to wrap your arm around his bare shoulders just to pull him down towards you. His lips were a soft contrast to the beard he wore as it scratched your chin, as well as his teeth nipping at your lip when you got him particularly riled.

By the time he pulls away, you’re left breathless, knowing by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t through with you yet.


	30. Robb Stark - being Robb’s sister but also his lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Incest**

_**Warnings:** Incest_

Gif source:  [Robb](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150751030027)

> _Imagine being Robb’s sister but also his lover._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Robb,” you breathe as you enter his tent late in the evening, the first moment you could find alone with your brother since you and your mother reunited with him and his troops.

He turns from the table covered in war plans, a smile coming to his face as he realizes it’s just you, moving quickly to take you into his arms in an embrace, “Ah, I missed you.”

The fur of his collar brushes against your face as you grip onto him, feeling his lips press at your forehead as he kisses you there, “I missed you, too.”

You hold each other longer than a brother and sister should, much more closely than you ever would were others around to see. His lips linger on your skin in a way more akin to a lover than a brother, because in this moment of rare privacy, he could be both. You wanted him to be both. As your family seemingly fell apart around you, you clung to each other, finding solace and comfort in the arms of your sibling rather than someone else.

Which was why you informed him, “Mother’s already asleep. She won’t notice my absence.”


	31. Jon Snow - Jon leaving love bites along your neck and breasts.

Gif source:  [Jon](http://gifhunterress.tumblr.com/post/106018363538/kit-harington-gif-hunt-80-please-likereblog-if)

> _Imagine Jon leaving love bites along your neck and breasts._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your skin was littered with them. Blemishes mapping the trail of your body his lips had made throughout the night, starting from the hitch of your jaw to the dip under your breasts. His hands were following the marks, now, absentmindedly as he rested his chin on your stomach in the aftermath of your lovemaking, a contented smile on his lips as he admires his handiwork.

“I will have to wear a high collar tomorrow,” you sigh in playful annoyance, making Jon’s smile widen.

“Let them see; who cares?”


	32. Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell - having a threesome with Oberyn and Ellaria, and Oberyn keeps teasing Ellaria about being greedy with you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150515046917/princeoberryn-deactivated201606-oberyn-being)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Oberyn and Ellaria, and Oberyn keeps teasing Ellaria about being greedy with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You must not exhaust her before I’ve had my chance,” Oberyn playfully scolds Ellaria as he tugs you towards him and away from her. “You have kept her to yourself all night, my love.”

“Do you suggest I’ve been greedy, Oberyn?” Ellaria laughs, letting him have his fun with you finally.

“You know you have been.”


	33. Bronn, Tyrion Lannister - having a threesome with Bronn and Tyrion.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having a threesome with Bronn and Tyrion._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I think she wants to fuck me,” Bronn bluntly comments to Tyrion, who stops sipping his wine to give his friend an amused look.

Shaking his head, Tyrion hums, “You’re mistaken. It is clearly me she wants.”

You catch the interaction, a smirk forming on your face as you move back towards them, “Actually, it’s both of you.”


	34. Sandor Clegane - deciding to try out swaddling with Sandor.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sandor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fs752.photobucket.com%2Fuser%2Fharmony_moonfleur%2Fmedia%2FSansa%2520and%2520Sandor%2FsandorEP61.gif.html&t=YzY3YWI3YWVjZTRhZWRmZGJjOTY5Y2ZhMDZlNzc4MzIzNDM0MTk4ZixydFZETWc5bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F149666470923%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-sandor-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine deciding to try out swaddling with Sandor._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was his hand shaking you gently that woke you, “I’ve gotta’ get up.” Groaning reluctantly, you nestle further into him rather than letting him go, earning a chuckle and a, “Get the fuck offa’ me, woman.”

You humph in annoyance, but do as he asks as you nudge away from him, feeling him slip out of you as you do, “Ya’ coming back?” The question comes from you, muffled by the sheets Sandor tosses to the side as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, the early morning sun catching the scars covering his face.

He glances back towards you, “Eh, gotta’ start the day. The boy king can’t take a piss without me.”


	35. Sandor Clegane - Sandor fucking you against a wall.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; language_

Gif source:  [Sandor](http://sandorcleganed.tumblr.com/post/43650795364/sing)

> _Imagine Sandor fucking you against a wall._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You’d been frustrating him all day with your combination of sassing him and then sending him a seductive look or comment, until finally, he pushed you into your room with an annoyed growl of, “Get the fuck in there!”

But only after you’d huffed back, “Make me!”


	36. Sandor Clegane - Sandor tugging on your hair during sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Hair pulling; Language…_

Gif source:  [Sandor](http://fysandorclegane.tumblr.com/post/6277121336)

> _Imagine Sandor tugging on your hair during sex._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You let out a slight yelp as he grabs you by the hair, tugging you up onto your knees as he growls over your shoulder a slew of profanities. The sound was more from surprise than anything else as it soon turns into a moan when he gives you a gentler tug in time with his hips meeting yours in a thrust.

“Fuck,” Sandor grits out as you grind back against him with each meeting of your skin, his tugging at your hair lighting a fire you hadn’t expected, “Ya’ like my pullin’ at you, don’t ya’?”

You get another tug by the hair when you let out another gasped moan, barely able to answer, “Fuck yes.”


	37. Ellaria Sand, Oberyn Martell - Oberyn leaving love marks all over your body and Ellaria joking about him not leaving any of your skin untarnished for her.

Gif source:  [Here](http://the-red-vipers-paramour.tumblr.com/post/76204788737/marmeenoir-ellaria-sand-oberyn-martell)

> _Imagine Oberyn leaving love marks all over your body and Ellaria joking about him not leaving any of your skin untarnished for her._

——— Request for anon ———

Ellaria sighs in a bit of a melancholy as she runs two delicate fingers over your bare shoulders, making you nuzzle more into the sheets beneath you at the unintentionally ticklish nature of her touch, “Oberyn has been quite selfish as of late.” Her sigh makes you lift your head from the pillow to turn it and look at her questioningly, only for a smirk to break across her lips that were still bruised from when the man in question had left your bed earlier in the morning, “Not a spot of you is hardly left untarnished for my lips. I should like to mark you as well.”

You let out a chuckle that turns into a slight moan as you let out a morning stretch when she runs her hand further along the marks Oberyn had left, “I doubt that not a single one of these are yours, Ellaria.”


	38. Khal Drogo - being married to Khal Drogo and his libido increasing the longer you’re married, even more so when you end up pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pregnant!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Drogo](http://little-sophie-teller.tumblr.com/post/129262065144/andrew-bello-and-kenneth-kapule-personal-guards)

> _Imagine being married to Khal Drogo and his libido increasing the longer you’re married, even more so when you end up pregnant._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You gasp as his hands wrap around your waist from behind, surprising you to his presence, “Drogo!” He chuckles, pulling you back into his chest, the look in his eyes telling you what he wants as his hands begin to wander.

Turning towards him, you pull him down to place a kiss on his lips, “Again?”


	39. Jorah Mormont - teasing Jorah and getting him worked up and sexually frustrated until he finally tosses you onto the bed and fucks you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](http://jornerys.tumblr.com/post/124080786417)

> _Imagine teasing Jorah and getting him worked up and sexually frustrated until he finally tosses you onto the bed and fucks you._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

All of a sudden, his hands were on your thighs, hoisting you up just to deposit you roughly onto the bed. You let out a laugh with the breath that gets knocked from your lungs. Finally pushed him to his limit, you had, and now you couldn’t wait to see what he’d do next.

“You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” Jorah growls in half annoyance, half lust, only for you to let out another mischievous chuckle.

“I thought I made it obvious enough.”


	40. Jorah Mormont - having sex with Jorah on Daenerys’ throne.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine having sex with Jorah on Daenerys’ throne._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was late, but there had been one thing you’d always wanted to do. You weren’t foolish enough to do this with Daenerys in the vicinity, but with her out at the moment, there was no better time than the present to fulfill your fantasy.

“This is a horrible idea,” Jorah huffs as you push him back onto the throne, right before you straddle his hips.

Chuckling, you respond with a kiss, “But it’ll be fun.”


	41. Jorah Mormont - having sex with Jorah outdoors

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](http://jorahandhischeekbones.tumblr.com/post/86884879987/iains-got-a-great-voice-doesnt-he-richard)

> _Imagine having sex with Jorah outdoors_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You had little care for where you were at the moment. All you cared about was having him against you. The sand at your back may be an annoyance later, but for now it was not your main concern.

Digging your heels into the sand, you watch as Jorah scans the area around you for any sign of an onlooker before looking back to you at the sound of your rushed, “Hurry up!”


	42. Jorah Mormont - having sex with Jorah in a lake.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumbex.com%2Ftumblr%2Fcriticalacclaim86%2Fpost%2F118852813723&t=ZjEwNmJiODI0MGJiMTkyY2UyNTJiODVhYjU2ZmRmODU0MDUxZmFmZSxIVWhoVlNGeQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148458423175%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-jorah-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having sex with Jorah in a lake._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Don’t you think it’s too cold for this?” Jorah calls after you with a sigh as you make your way to the lake, stripping your shirt over your head.

Turning back just long enough to see him, you chuckle, “I am going for a swim. The real question is, are you coming with me?”


	43. Oberyn Martell - losing your virginity to Oberyn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Oberyn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fgifs-mine-request-game-of-thrones-sorry-it-took-so-long-gotedit-ellaria-sand-obe%2F93235868593&t=OWFhYzZmNzE3ZDM1MzZhMmNjZGRmZWZiYTE1NGZkYzhiNjU1MjQ4YyxnclpUT05kbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148308781889%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-oberyn-imagine-losing&m=0)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Oberyn._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Do not be nervous,” his accent laces his words, smoothing over you like a blanket, and successfully calming you as he hoped. Hands find your skin, trailing over your waist to pull gently at the ties of your clothes, all in the hopes of removing them, “There are things we take our time to enjoy, and I will enjoy ravishing you.”

Letting his lips find your own, you return his kiss, albeit with a passion more hesitant with his own, “Oberyn, I’m a virgin.”

He pulls back, a twinkle in his eyes as he takes a moment to admire you lasciviously, “Ah, so that is the root of the nervousness I see in your eyes.”


	44. Jorah Mormont - having sex with Jorah immediately after a battle.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mtv.com%2Fnews%2F2194128%2Fgame-of-thrones-jorah-mormont%2F&t=NTllOThjZjYxOWZmNWE0OTNlNjU2NTFlYTZhNzRhMDA3MmFlYTA1ZSw5MXRVd01uSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148257529324%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-jorah-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having sex with Jorah immediately after a battle._

——— Request for anon ———

“You could have died,” you gasp as his lips break from yours for just long enough to catch a breath, before devouring you all over again. The battle ran hot and dangerous, just like the lust that followed it upon your spotting him, alive, returning to your side.

Jorah whispers against your lips as you tug at his armor, desperate to get them off, “But I didn’t.”


	45. Tyrion Lannister - giving Tyrion a blowjob and it’s the first one you’ve ever done so he walks you through it.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Tyrion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumbex.com%2Ftumblr%2Fcriticalacclaim86%2Fpost%2F142642372698&t=NGFjMzE5YjA1ODUxNmM1YjY3ODRiZjY4MzM4MWNjNWFkZmU4OTI1MyxrR2FNQXR6UA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148059588796%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-tyrion-imagine-giving&m=0)

> _Imagine giving Tyrion a blowjob and it’s the first one you’ve ever done so he walks you through it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’ve never done this before,” you breathe, blushing from both arousal and annoyance at your own inexperience as you face the fact that you were clueless as to what he would want from you in this moment, “I don’t know what to do.”

“That is no reason as to why you cannot learn,” Tyrion meets your nervous eyes with a smile, his confidence seeping into you as he declares, “and I shall be glad to be your teacher.”


	46. Jorah Mormont - having early morning sex with Jorah.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](http://andrewstockdale.tumblr.com/post/84828426373/261st-gif)

> _Imagine having early morning sex with Jorah._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You woke him with a kiss. You hadn’t noticed his late entry into your bedroom the night before, seeing as you were already deep in the abyss of your own dreams when he’d returned from whatever he had been doing prior. He was by your side now, that’s all that mattered.

His hands slip around your waist as he begins to sleepily return your kiss, making a smile form on your lips as you pull back just enough to get a look at him when he finally opens his eyes, “Good morning, Jorah.”

Jorah hums as you gently straddle his hips, recognizing the look in your eye, coupled by the fact that your day needn’t start quite yet, “It is, isn’t it?”


	47. Jorah Mormont - Jorah fucking you against a wall.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Jorah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mtv.com%2Fnews%2F2194128%2Fgame-of-thrones-jorah-mormont%2F&t=YTM2ODdjMzhjNTUwZGZlYmNlODAzYzhlZTkxM2ViYmE4MzhlNDBlOSxBZlFvRk1haw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147905405472%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-jorah-imagine-jorah&m=0)

> _Imagine Jorah fucking you against a wall._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You feel the wall at your back, and the man at your front. His chest may as well have been a wall as well, because as you palmed just below his collar, he feels sturdy enough to hold your weight between him and the wall.

He seems to have the same idea, because his hands hoists your thighs over his hips as he releases you from the kiss you’d found yourself entrapped in, “Would you prefer a bed?”

“No,” you shake your head, already unlacing his shirt as you take a moment to take in the color you’d brought to his cheeks, “I want it against this wall.”


	48. Robb Stark - Imagine Robb Stark mounting you.

 

_**** _

_**** _

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Robb](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150751772342)

> _Imagine Robb Stark mounting you._

\--------- _Request for[@disneyprincessbuffyannesummers](https://tmblr.co/mJyopGQk0OtNLaozaLwUaLQ)_  ---------

“Robb,” you mewl, and he shoots you a lighthearted warning in his glance. Taking the moment to drink from the goblet at his war table, he places it down before returning to face where you lounged on the bed, “Come back over here.”

“You are determined to tempt me all night, aren’t you?” Robb runs his hand through his hair, but it does nothing to organize the mess of curls that had resulted from your lovemaking.

Rolling to your belly, you rise onto your knees, nearly presenting yourself to him with a mischievous lick of your lips, “I need you.”

You hear his chuckle, watching his shadow dance in the firelight against the floor as he makes his way to dip in the bed, settling warm behind you to press the hard length of him against your back, “Need me, do you? I shouldn’t keep you wanting, then.”


End file.
